Richonne History
by classicqueen24
Summary: The story of life before the fall for Michonne and a history or Rick and Michonne's love eventually.
Rick Andre Lincoln Michonne Danai Guirira

History

This is a story before the walkers have arrived.

Michonne has officially become a lawyer practicing at a prestigious firm taking on cases for those who cannot afford one themselves. She is given one case where the family is being accused of being illegal immigrants and she wins the case causing them to stay in America so she feels like she is doing the world a justice in the world.

One day in the office a man comes in Andrew Martinez. He was a Lawyer but decided to become a writer instead. He wrote on the stories of war, racism, discrimination and eventually had one of his books published. One day he came into his old office of friends and saw Michonne is a beautiful red dress with a huge smile on her face as here curly hair was down her back. She was stunning and he wanted to know her more. He approached her and they had a conversation

 _Michonne: Hello sir, how may I help you?_

 _Andrew: You could help me by giving me your number to save my beating heart with your love.._

 _Michonne: She laughed and brushed him off and said now come on Andrew what do you need.. you are a star now published book and all._

 _Andrew: I have a book but no one to share the love of it with so I guess it makes sense… but anyway I need to make sure I have a lawyer so that I can have the best contract possible._

 _Michonne: Great well I can always help you plus friends always help friends right?_

 _Andrew: Sure. That would be great._

Michonne and Andrew spend a lot of time together on preparing his contract and making sure that he was getting the best out of the deal. He wanted to make sure that if he ever died his profits would go the urban communitiy's healthcare center in his neighbor hood. As a mixed man Latino Colombian and Italian he knew what it was like to grow up in rough conditions within his home. His dad did the best he could after his mom died from cancer and his twin brothers being shot down while walking home from after their class. Michonne could relate with her brother being killed by gunpoint at a grocery store. They continued working for a couple of months because the paperwork was very detailed. After it was completed Andrew thought maybe now he could ask her out as more than friends.

 _Andrew: Michonne….umm I know we have been spending a lot of time together and that you are amazing but I wanted to know if you would not mind going out with me. I would love to take you out on a formal date._

 _Michonne: Are you kidding me..haha you are hilarious we are just friends_

 _Andrew: Bestfriends and hey you never know we might just get married haha imagine it with out 10 children_

 _Michonne: Haha very funny but we don't need to date haha_

 _Andrew: ok how about this if you can go an entire day without calling/texting or speaking to me we wont but…_

 _Michonne: I know, I know, but if I do we have to go out and I cannot decide where..haha_

 _Andrew: Took the words right out of my mouth see its destiny haha_

She had almost made it through the day but she could not handle it anymore she had to tell him the great news she had been promoted. So they went out on a date to her favorite museum. They talked forever and eventually had dinner that night. They went to the same church and everything he knew he wanted to marry her but could not believe he did not know they went to the same church. After that date many more followed. The bestfriends began dating and eventually were in a relationship. One day they were out and about bumped into some of his friends at his bookstore.

 _Andrew: Hey everyone this is the love of my life Michonne and I just wanted her to meet my close friends ( which included Morgan, Tyrese, Maggie, Beth, Hershel and so on)_

 _Everyone: Its nice to meet you Michonne!_

 _Andrew: Haha Surprise its your parents! I wanted to have everyone you knew come out and celebrate your promotion for being named partner and the first African American female to do so but I wanted to_

 _Surprise you._

 _Michonne: You are just amazing and I love you so much Andrew. (she goes to kiss her family and friends while holding on to Andrew very tightly)_

 _Andrew: I also have one other surprise for you Michonne no peaking and also hold your hand out (gets on one knee)_

 _Michonne: Who else could it be….._

 _Andrew (pulls out the ring): Michonne, the love of my life, my best friend, my everything I love you with all of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life laughing with you making babies with you and most importantly seeing your face as I wake in the morning knowing you are my support system and my wife… Will you marry me Michonne?_

 _Michonne tears roll down her face as she had been in some relationships but never thought this crazy man who always made her laugh and smile would be the one that she would spend the rest of her life with. : Yes! Of course!_

 _Everyone claps and cheers for her and they prepare for the wedding. After the wedding the two begin starting to have a family._

 _Andrew: Babe are you what I think you are you have been kind of cranky_

 _Michonne: Yes! I think we are having boy he keeps kicking and kicking_

They both go to a check up and find out that the baby died while in her stomach. The ride home is sad. They have their puppy golden doodle Namor comforting Michonne.

 _Andrew: Its ok we can always have another one._

 _Michonne: Says nothing and is quiet the entire time_

2 years have passed and she lost another son. Her husband supported her through it but she began to give up hope. She wanted to know why and asked God to please bless her with at least one child. Andrew had not written any successful books in a while and her law firm had recently let her go.

Andrew: I know things are rough right now but we will make it. I will always take care of you.

Michonne: I know but I can help too. I have picked up some cases on the side and so we should be good until we can find something permanent. I am kind of glad we do not have children. Maybe it is for the best that we stop trying if God wanted us to have them we would.

Andrew: Babe its not that simple I still want children.. I know not now but

Michonne faints and is rushed to the hospital.

Andrew: Hey babe guess what?

Michonne: what? Where am I what…

Andrew: Michonne we are having a baby! You are pregnant!

Michonne: Are you kidding me? Oh my gosh… I'm having a baby

Andrew: and they said you are five months along which is much further than we have ever been. Oh and its twins!

Michonne: Thank God!

A couple of months later the twin girls are born Somone and Aliyah Martinez are born. Andrew and Michonne cherish their miracle babies and love them with everything but bills were beginning to overwhelm them and their marriage began to suffer.

Andrew: We cannot keep living this way Michonne… my books have not been selling you work all the time and we never see you its like we are just going and not living… I just

Michonne: I am sorry but we have to eat and maybe we should just take some time apart

Andrew: I don't want to do that I want us to work on it I will even practice again

Michonne: If you do that you will resent me for the rest of my life for making you go back to a job you hated.

Andrew: Our marriage if falling apart and you are concerned about some job really Michonne maybe we need some time apart

Michonne: You can have full custody until so that they don't have to do anything.

Andrew: You are not even fighting for us at all. Do you even care?

Michonne: I do but I just don't want to argue with you anymore.

Andrew: Fine.

A couple of weeks later an outbreak happens. Michonne had previous training with her Katana as a hobby and so she watched as people became sick. She was calling to visit her children and work on her marriage things between Andrew and Michonne improved they fell in love again. One day she decided to go into their old meeting place and met a young guy name Mike and his bestfriend Terry. They became close after a while. Michonne received a phone call that changed her life forever. Her husband and two children had been killed in a car accident. She identified the clothing and felt sick to her stomach. After a year she began dating Mike just to feel something again. She became pregnant and had a son Andre. The outbreaks had become deadly and shortly after she decide to lock her hair. She left her son with the father at a camp came back and her son was gone. She saw them eat her own son alive. It was devasting for her. From that point on her only reaction was to survive. She did just that she was safe with her walker friends and her protective wear.

Rick had been a sherrif and his marriage was on the rocks because his wife Lori was always complaining and wanted Rick to man up in front of his son Carl. She enjoyed watching as Shane would take charge of events and when the outbreak happened they were separated and Shane left his bestfriend for dead. So a young Korean guy named Glenn appeared and helped Rick Grimes get to safety and meet up with his group of people. Rick was overjoyed to see his son and wife. Lori was so shocked but did not tell of her affair with Shane she became pregnant and they all found a prison to live in. She struggled and died in childbirth and had baby Judith. One day Michonne was traveling and Glenn spotted her out in the woods and decided to talk to her. Michonne came back to the place and they all became a family. Andrea and Rick began dating she had a son with Rick named Andrew while Michonne and Rick became bestfriends. Everything was fine until one day they were attacked by a man named Brian he came destroyed their prison. They were all split up but all left signs for one another to head toward the barn and eventually found each other.

Brian had been following them and he attacked. He killed so many of Rick's group that it devasted everyone. Rick's group had Michonne, Glenn, Daryl, Abraham, Sasha, Bob, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, Andrea, Carl, Judith, Andrew, Tyrese, Morgan, Martinez, Tara, Rosita, Father Gabriel, Carol, and others. The Govenor killed Beth, Judith, Andrew, Tyrese, Morgan, Martinez, and the list went on. Rick was shattered he fought the governor but Michonne stabbed him through the heart while Andrea finished him off.

They found a barn and were found by a man named Spencer he came and invited them to Alexandria. They lived peacefully addressing their trauma and learning to heal over the course of 6 months. Then one day the worst thing happened a man named Negan.

Rick was a great father to all three of his children. He loved them dearly and so one day he over heard Michonne complaining about his children he had lost.

 _Michonne: You know what if I had children…_

 _Rick: If you did what?_

 _Michonne: Sometimes you just don't appreciate the fact that you are truly blessed to still have love and children._

 _Rick: Listen you were with Morgan and after him Martinez for a while and they died defending us. Now, you complaining…if you wanted children you could of said something. I am your bestfriend but I cannot feel bad for living my life._

 _Michonne: Whatever Rick.._

 _Rick and Michonne were bestfriends but he sometimes felt like she knew everything about him but he knew nothing about her._

 _Rick: Michonne hey let me talk to you_

 _Michonne: Yes, what is it_

 _Rick: Carl wants to know why you don't come over when Andrea is around he misses you sees both of you as a mom._

 _Michonne: Rick I know you love me but do you ever stop to think about how it makes me feel being around you all and the loving family you have become? You never once asked me how I felt or how come I never talk about it._

 _Rick: I just assumed you did not because you would have told me… seeing that we are bestfriends and all… I trust you with everything… you are my bestfriend forever sometimes I love you more than Andrea… but don't let her find out.. Michonne do you really think I don't care about you? I would do anything to protect you… no matter what I would. You saved me from the Govenor you made my son laugh and he loves being around you. Please know I love you and I will always be here for you…._

 _Michonne: whatever Rick I think I am going to get away for a while…_

 _Rick: No don't leave where will you go_

 _Michonne: away from here_

 _Andrea: Rick we need to talk_

 _Rick: No I do not want anymore children_

 _Andrea: We are together. I really don't appreciate you running off after Michonne and not telling me I know that is your bestfriend and all but we are together and I need to know what is going on with you_

 _Rick: She saved me from the governor she protected my son when she didn't have to and she is my bestfriend nothing more_

 _Andrea: You tell me nothing more but I know you and I know you have feelings for her.._

 _Rick: I need some air, I'm heading to Glenn and Maggie's for a while_

 _Rick decides to go talk to Glenn_

 _Glenn: Hey Rick whats going on_

 _Rick: I think I am in love with Michonne_

 _Glenn: Well…_

 _Rick: Well what Glenn_

 _Glenn: No one is really shocked by that at all you… we all know you love Andrea and she was the mother to your son but Michonne showed up for you when no one else would and she also protects your son like her own. I guess I always thought you would figure it out sooner or later._

 _Rick: But Andrea has been with me and I love her and care about her_

 _Glenn: Yeah but are you in love with her or do you love being with her.. which one of them couldn't you live without having in your life? Which one do you go talk to and feel like you be with forever and that for a moment nothing else matters?_

 _Rick: But I know she doesn't feel the same for me so it would not matter_

 _Glenn: Listen Maggie is pregnant and life especially this one is too short to hide how you really feel about someone it might suck but just like Rosita, Abraham and Sasha you have to do it now while you can. Do you realize that you always talk about Michonne and you want to tell her everything even if it is horrible. Plus we have all seen you looking her up and down. Maybe you didn't realize it was more than friendship until today but we all saw it coming._

 _Rick: I guess I just see it as wrong being that I know we are two totally different people and she hasn't shown any signs that she feels the same_

 _Glenn: Rick buddy sometimes I worry about you but she has been feeling this way about you for quite sometime. I think she wanted you to realize it first but seeing you around Andrea and everything was hard on her. She has lost a lot man. She lost her husband, twin daughters, her son family and more than most of us but yet she is willing to die for us all._

 _Rick: She is gone now so its nothing we can do about it now…_

 _Meanwhile Michonne is alone pondering life and did not realize she was being followed. She kills the five men surrounding her and does not go back until she feels it is safe to protect everyone. A man was hidng in the tree watching her walk back._

 _Michonne: I don't think I should tell anyone maybe Rick_

 _Rick: Hey Michonne I…_

 _Michonne: Listen I need to talk to you about something men tried to attack me we need to secure this place and maybe even set up traps_

 _Rick: why wait are you okay Michonne I told you not to go anywhere don't you know I l_

 _Michonne: Im ok just leave me be please_

 _Rick: No Michonne I lo.._

A herd of walkers invades Alexandria and everyone fights back it is rough but people are killed in the after math. A couple of weeks later they are able to repair and fix Alexandria. Rick, Glenn, Daryl, Andrea, Carl and Michonne go out for a supply run and are attacked by Negan's men. They fought back but ended up killing at least 50 to 60 men.

Negan finds out about this and has his man Dwight come in and betray Ricks group by capturing Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, Maggie, Carl and Andrea. They are on a train track in the middle of the night and Negan feeling annoyed and bored has them gagged with men standing behind them willing to take them out and has them all kneeling. He walks around with Lucille his barbed wire bat…

Negan: I wish this didn't have to happen…. I wasn't even going to do this but I am bored and you all killed way too many of my men. So we are going to play a game….

Rick: You don't have to do this….your people tried to kill mine.

Negan: I am not debating with you think about it I can kill one of you or all of you its up to you Rick and you will not be sacrificed you will watch me take out someone you care about because it will make you realize who you are dealing with. So hmmm let us see…

Michonne: Listen there is no need to do this I will volunteer I deserve this anyway after everything I have done.

Negan: Did I ask you to speak…No I did not and umm I don't want to be racist so it will not be you or the Asian kid that would be horrible… now these other people hmmm let me see Rick which one of these women should I kill…

Rick: I will not make a decision…

Glenn: Please don't do this sir please…..

Negan: My My I think this one looks ready to go

Maggie: Do what you need to do

Negan: hmmm well I want the blondie (beats her to a pulp)

Andrea: Im pregnant…RICK….RICK…..Rick…..

They all look on horrified as Negan wacks and wacks until she is no more…

Negan: hmmm and I think I will keep the black chick for fun….and I want half of what you all have by the end of the week. You all are free to go now…..

They pick up Andrea devastated and shocked silently heading back to their van.

Rick: I am done

Carl: Dad they have Michonne we have to do something

Glenn: Listen its

They head back Maggie, Glenn, Daryl and Rick make a plan

Rick: We need to track them so Daryl you and Glenn track them down find out their operations tomorrow. We need to prepare our launchers and everything we have to attack them at night. We need to leave Alexandria but put walkers in place of people so they think we are here. The tunnels beneath can hold everyone else and we have food down there. We need to do this tonight.

Carl: Dad…. They killed Andrea….they have Michonne we have to do something

Rick: We have already made him mad we need to just stop

Everyone gets in shape and they all sneak in the woods walking with the walkers to hide them from Negan's camp

They all have their weapons and begin to fire and throw their launchers destroying Negan's base and his saviors

They all head inside taking out everyone in sight and after the place has been destroyed Negan Michonne are in room Rick comes in and says stop…

Negan: I didn't do anything to her we are not monsters….. I see you have killed my men and destroyed my home… but I have someone you love and I am not going to kill her but if you make me I will cut off things on her so whats going to happen is… Rick fires… Michonne runs out to see Glenn giving her a weapon while she fights back..

Rick vs Negan

They fight until the death… Rick was going to spare Negan and so he does he keeps him in the place that Morgan made for him.

After a couple of weeks go by Rick finally talks to Michonne ( she has cut of locks off and let her hair grow out curly past her shoulder) about his feelings

Rick: Michonne I have to tell you the truth

Michonne: okay

Rick: I know you are my bestfriend but I want you to know I am in love with you and have been for a while…maybe I missed the clues and I felt this way for a while but I want to be with you but you don't have to like it but you need to know it.

Michonne: Are you serious Rick….everyone you love especially the women somehow end up dead… I was captured because you wanted to be the big man and strike back instead of following them and being aware of them at all times… now we have lost Andrea…. and I just cant….I need to leave

Rick: No, Michonne I know the timing is terrible and I know what happened a couple months ago was horrible but I just cannot be without you anymore… this life we live is short and does not last we just need to figure out what we are and I know you feel the same way…

Michonne: Rick…I…

Rick: Listen stop trying to strong all the time and just be honest why not listen I know you lost your family and your children before…. I know you want to hate yourself but I wont let you…you need me just like I need you this was always the endgame I know I have loved before you it has always been you and it will always be you so

Michonne: Rick I don't want to be the back up back up chick or your black girl experience or whatever we are bestfriends and maybe I do love you and maybe I have been in love with you too but we cannot be together we just… You don't know what he did to me

Rick grabs her and holds her close hugging her and she tries to pull away but he does not let her he holds on to her for dear life and begins to kiss her she pushes him off and runs out the door.

Rick: Michonne! Michonne!

Everyone comes outside and begins to stand around

Michonne: Rick stop I cant I have to leave

Rick: Michonne please you have to stop running let someone in let someone love you stop fighting it I wont hurt you and if I do you have my permission to leave me but I wont do that to you

Glenn: Let her go Rick

A couple of weeks later Rick is home alone and wakes up to Michonne

Michonne: wake up Rick

Rick: where have you…

Michonne: Listen Rick I know what you said and everything but I just I wanted you to know I am pregnant by Negan

Rick: I thought he didn't do anything I asked you…I'm sorry I didn't know why didn't you tell me why

Michonne: I am having a child by the man who killed one of our own people… a man locked up in a cage living and breathing how was I going to tell you the man I am in love with that I have a child with your enemy so I ran..

Rick: Michonne… that doesn't change anything for me… what he did was wrong… I am still in love with you and will always be…nothing has changed for me we will have this child and raise him as our own. I love you.

Michonne: I love you too Rick…

A wedding happens and Michonne has a son named Richonne Andre Grimes. He is two years old and Michonne was almost due having another baby. She wanted a girl but had a boy instead. She named him Andrew Richard Grimes.

Rick was overjoyed to have another little boy with the woman he loved. They had been through so much pain and it was a blessing to see one good thing happen in their life. Alexandria was flourishing and Rick had his people at each place Glenn and Maggie at Hilltop, Abraham and Sasha at the compound and he had Daryl for the Saviors place but could not make a permanent decision. Sometimes he visited Negan.

Negan: Look at you proud father of 3 boys

Rick: My three boys Carl, Richonne, and little Andrew

Negan: Sometimes I wish I had not of killed Andrea she was pregnant and that haunts me… sometimes I wish I would of listened to you instead of wanting revenge. I wanted more out of life instead of being castrated, and without my hands eating my food like a dog.

Rick: Well I tried to talk to you but of course you didn't listen.

Negan: I am a changed man Rick….you know I wanted a little girl….

Rick: Really..

Negan: I wanted a little girl to love and treat properly unlike my father who beat and abused my sister before killing her in front of me. I think that's why I turned out this way… and you know I didn't mean to abuse Michonne… I just wanted you to do it….she didn't scream or anything she just let me do it…I felt horrible afterward tell her I am sorry…

Rick: gives plate of food through hole. I guess you have a lot to reflect on in here.

Negan: it drives me crazy sometimes I think death would be much better.

Rick: I bet you do.

An announcement is made and Negan is brought up from his cage with chains on his feet.

Rick: Let me tell you all this man decided to kill someone we know and love a couple of years ago. I told him I would let him see what this world could be and die of old age but after being attacked and really thinking about it I changed my mind so now we all will play a little game. Michonne come up here my love.

Negan: Rick what are you doing…

Rick: seeing as you decided to kill someone with a bat laced with bobwire I figure why not experience it yourself. I can never forget what you did.. so Michonne hit him wherever you like..

Michonne: wait we have to let him pick…

Negan: come on baby what else would you like for me to give you..

Michonne: swings for his sack and does as well as one time across the face.

Rick: Wait everyone he is still alive trying to get up guess its my turn…wack wack wack wham wham

Negan: stop…please…

Rick: Let this be a warning to anyone that wants to cross us be warned that this can be you and death is simple we are now into more complex ways of torture..take him back to the cell and let him rot.


End file.
